Hitachi Elevator
Hitachi Elevator is a division belongs to the Japanese company Hitachi, which manufactures elevators and escalators since in the 1920s. History Hitachi was established in 1910, but its elevator and escalator division was established ten years later. The first elevator produced by Hitachi was in 1932, the first escalator in 1937 and moving walks in 1961. In 1966, Hitachi opens its elevator and escalator businesses in Hong Kong, the first ever opened outside Japan. Later in 1972, Hitachi opens its business in Singapore, named Hitachi Elevator Asia Pte. Ltd. In 1999, Hitachi launch its M.R.L. elevator product line. In 2009, an elevator testing tower G1 Tower was completed in Ibaraki Prefecture, which currently the tallest elevator tower in the world at height of 213 meter. G1 Tower The G1 Tower is an elevator testing tower built by Hitachi and was completed in 2010, as part of Hitachi's 100th years anniversary. It is located in the site of Mito Works in Ibaraki. It has 10 floors in total; 9 floors above ground and a basement floor. It is currently the tallest elevator testing tower in the world with a height of 213 meter. Products *Ultra high speed and high speed elevator *OUG M.R.L. elevator *OUG-10T M.R.L. elevator *Observation elevator *Home elevator *MX series escalators (S600MX, S800MX, S1000MX) and moving walks *Destination Reservation System Control (DRSC) - Elevator Destination Control System product of Hitachi, similar to Schindler Miconic 10. Notable installation references Worldwide *ViVo City Shopping Mall, Singapore (2006) *One Utama Shopping Centre, Malaysia *Changi International Airport Terminal 3, Singapore (2008) *City Square, Malaysia *Hitachi Tower, Singapore (1991) *Kuala Lumpur International Airport, Malaysia (1998) *Osaka Railway Station, Japan *Okayada Mores, Kanagawa, Japan (shortest escalator in the world) *Tsutenkaku Tower, Osaka, Japan *Shanghai World Finance Centre, Shanghai, China (2008) *Ebisu Garden Place, Japan (1999) *MTR Tseung Kwan O Line Stations, Hong Kong, China (2002For stations between Yau Tong to Po Lam only.) *Enterprise Square Five (Office Towers) / MegaBox (Shopping Centre), Hong Kong, China (2007) *ICAC Headquarter Building, Hong Kong, China (2007) Thailand *Amarin Tower, Bangkok, Thailand *Central Plaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok, Thailand *Fortune Town, Bangkok, Thailand *C.P. Tower 2, Bangkok, Thailand *Grand Mercure Fortune Hotel, Bangkok, Thailand *Zenith Sukhumvit Hotel, Bangkok, Thailand *St. Louis Hospital, Bangkok, Thailand Indonesia *Ratu Plaza, Jakarta (1982) *Gajah Mada Plaza, Jakarta *Pasaraya Grande building A, Jakarta (1986) *Metropolital Medical Centre hospital, Jakarta *Apartment Golf Pondok Indah, Jakarta *Plaza Kuningan, Jakarta *Wisma Bakrie, Jakarta *Monumen Nasional (Monas), Jakarta (1990s) - maintained by PT. Pillar Multi Sarana Utama (sole agent of Guangri Elevator in Indonesia) Hitachi elevators and escalators in Indonesia were distributed by PT. Sarang Teknik Utama since in the 1970s or 1980s. Accident On November 16th, 2007, a 1980s service elevator located in Ratu Plaza office Tower in Jakarta had its suspension ropes broke, causing the elevator car falling down from the lower ground to the basement floor (it was reported that the car falling down from six meters high). Four people were injuried. The building management was told to be responsible for this accident. Police were inspecting the physical look of the elevator and all of the building's equipment.Elevator fall down accident in Jakarta Trivia *Hitachi has a subsidiary company called Guangri Guangzhou Elevator Industries Co. Ltd. based in Guangzhou, China. It was established in 1996. *Another Chinese elevator manufacturer Shanghai Yungtay Engineering was established from a joint-venture investment between Hitachi and Taiwan Yungtay Engineering. Gallery Hitachi 1983.JPG|A set of Hitachi elevators in Jakarta, Indonesia Changi Airport Terminal 1 - Hitachi Elevator Buttons 1996.jpg|A Hitachi COP in Singapore Hitachi Elevator 4.jpg|Hitachi elevator in Tokyo, Japan Hitachi 1980s data plate.jpg|A 1980s Hitachi capacity plate. Reference See also *Hitachi Elevator Fixtures Guide External links *Official website (global site) *Hitachi Singapore website Category:Companies Category:Asian companies Category:Minor companies